


erotic sight, gimme some tonight

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran, The Power Station (Supergroup)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Filthy, Hair-pulling, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Perhaps a little - Freeform, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Voyeurism, am i projecting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon and Nick give John a show, followed by a little reward for his good behavior.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! here’s to 2020 and Duran smut, cheers!! yet another Motels lyric for the title because i’m obsessed, a great song called _Porn Reggae_. lol

“Settle down, Johnny. You’ll get what you want if you’re good, just like Nick here.”

John’s nearly writhing in his seat, the one he was instructed to stay in. Simon didn’t tie him up, not this time, at least. For that he’s thankful, but he’s hoping he’ll get on with the show now. He’s rock hard, his cock straining against his trousers in the worst way. He refrains from touching himself.

Nick is bent over the bed, shirtless so his smooth skin is on display. Simon is too, and he saunters back over to him, running a huge hand down his back, stopping at his clothed ass. John watches them intently, never taking his eyes off them. He half wishes he had a camera right now, to capture these precious moments.

Nick whimpers at the touch of his hand, so desperate for anything Simon will give him. His dyed black locks reach his shoulders, framing his made up face. His lipstick covered lips part as Simon tugs the rest of his clothes off him, trousers and underwear coming off at the same time.

“You’ve been so good, princess. So good for me,” Simon whispers in Nick’s ear, his tone dripping in sweetness; special just for his boy. “We’re gonna put on a good show for our lovely guest tonight.”

John smiles when Simon looks to him. He wants to touch himself, wants to so very badly, but that’s just another thing he was told not to do when they started. He stops himself again, remembering Simon’s words.

Simon lets his hands glide along Nick’s back again. He arches it slightly with a sharp inhale. John watches his lips, entranced by their beauty. He imagines those same lips, pink and plump, around his cock. A sweet chill runs down his spine at the thought. He then directs his eyes to Simon’s hands again. He cups his cheeks, spreading them, which makes Nick moan softly. John can tell he’s enjoying all the stalling Simon’s doing, but he’s getting quite restless just watching him feel Nick up.

“Enough teasing, Charlie,” John interrupts, impatient. He has waited long enough already. He wants his show _now_.

“Quiet, Nigel,” Nick pipes up, though speaking is difficult in his current state. He’s like putty in Simon’s hands.

Simon grins. There’s that little glimmer of dominance he knows is still there, residing within Nick, even when he’s being dominated himself. “Thank you, baby.”

He continues caressing Nick for a few more long moments, casually running his hands up and down the length of his slender body, ignoring his cock, which he’s secretly rutting against the bed. What Simon doesn’t know won’t hurt him. And if it does, well, he might enjoy that a little bit.

When Nick is a whimpering mess beneath him, Simon picks up the lubricant he bought especially for this occasion. He uncaps it, the familiar sound sending a thrill through Nick. He plays it off, pretends it doesn’t effect him so much.

“Beg,” Simon instructs, slicking up his fingers. “Convince me that you deserve it.”

Nick clutches the sheets, the tension between them driving him wild. This isn’t their typical night together, this is a show. John eyes him like he’s prey, his dark gaze heavy; he can almost feel it on his burning hot skin.

He takes a deep breath, composing himself. “I’ve been good, Charlie, please... _please_ fuck me,” he forces out, breath uneven still. “Show John who I really belong to.”

Simon is surprised by the last words out of his mouth. He grips Nick’s hip with one hand, teasing his hole with the other. “Say it again, wanna hear you.”

“I’m yours.” Nick gasps, finally getting a taste of what he’s been craving the whole time. “Just yours.”

John breaks out into a sweat, his skin feeling as though he’s out in the blistering summer sun. He knows this is all just for show, but his heart sinks a little hearing those words from Nick’s mouth. _They’re not exclusive,_ he tells himself, _he’s mine, too._ He could use some reminding from Nick himself. He doesn’t touch himself, instead, he’ll wait for his boys to finish.

“Perfect.” Simon inserts two fingers, finally, earning a moan from Nick. He works him open nice and slow, dragging out their time together as much as he can. “So pretty and all for me.”

He curls his fingers inside him, searching for the spot he knows will have him screaming his name when he hits it. He wants to see how far he can push Nick, how much he can unravel because of what he’s doing to him. He loves to watch him in this state, his normally dominant personality fading away, leaving behind complete and utter submission. He buries that part of him deep down, never allowing anyone to see it. Simon is proud that he’s able to melt him down like this, exposing that secret side to him.

Nick clutches the sheets harder, another moan escaping his mouth; Simon’s fingers hit that lovely spot in him over and over again. The pleasure is almost too much to handle. John watches as Simon adds a third finger, Nick’s dark eyes slipping closed.

Though he wants to desperately, Nick can’t come yet. Their fun isn’t over, it’s much too early. He holds out with this in mind. If he doesn’t, Simon won’t fill him up with his cock. He whimpers softly to himself just thinking about it. He wants to be taken by him; he’ll do anything to get him to, anything at all.

John has resorted to crossing his arms. He leans back in his chair, getting as comfortable as he can although he’s so turned on he could explode. He’s trying to play it cool, trying to pretend that the sight of his best friend like this doesn’t have him hot all over. He’s terrible at acting. His eyes stay on Nick, and he can’t help but think that he’s more than just eye candy right now, he’s a whole damn confectionery. And John’s craving something sweet.

“I think you’ve earned it.” Simon pulls his fingers out of Nick, getting eager himself. He undoes the button on his own trousers and tugs them off. Their tightness was starting to get to him.

He groans as he opens the condom he set aside, rolling it down his hardened cock. He wants to take his time, yet at the same time, he can’t wait to sink into Nick, to watch his face as he fucks him, long and deep.

He slicks himself up with trembling hands. “On your back, so I can see your gorgeous face.”

Nick gets into position, following Simon’s order without a second thought. He lays back and spreads his legs, looking over at John with dreamy eyes as Simon pushes in, slowly filling him up. He wraps his legs around his hips, but doesn’t try to yank him closer. He knows he’ll get what he wants; he’s been on his best behavior the entire time.

And he knows very well that Simon can’t control himself when they’re together, anyway. He’ll cave, he’ll give him what he wants. All he has to do is give him one smoldering glance, one fan of his lashes, and he’s got him. It’s too easy.

Simon doesn’t thrust right away, he instead enters him fully and gives him a few seconds to get adjusted. Nick looks at him with lidded eyes, a glance that says everything he’s thinking. He and Simon have that kind of connection. Creating the Arcadia album, they grew so much closer than they ever thought they would, in more ways than one.

Simon leans down to kiss Nick hungrily, messing up his perfect pink lipstick in the process. It smears all over his own as their lips move together. The two of them are a lovely sight, like a piece of art coming to life. John looks on, beyond excited at this point. He suppresses a whine, getting caught in his throat.

“So beautiful,” Simon praises when they part, knowing his words turn Nick on. He starts to move, the bed creaking slightly with his rhythmic thrusts.

Nick is so blissed out, he can’t stop his words from tumbling out of his mouth. He’s _melting_ underneath him. “Charlie,” he cries out, _“I love you.”_

They all know he means it, that it’s not only part of the show they’re putting on. John wants to take him right then and there, but Simon’s already got that covered for now.

“You feel good?” Simon asks, his sweet and caring nature taking over; the keyboardist has a way of melting him down as well.

Nick gives him a shallow nod, his manicured hands grabbing at Simon’s broad shoulders for stability as he rocks him.

Simon pulls back and enters him once more, thrusting deep. Nick emits a quiet gasp underneath him. “I love you, princess.”

John’s cock is straining so hard against his clothes that he’s almost in tears. They have never made him wait like this, never have drawn it out quite like this before. He both loves and hates it. With every grueling moment that passes, he grows more and more anxious. He needs Nick and he needs Simon too, _right now_.

Leaning down to press their bodies closer together, Simon keeps his mouth by Nick’s ear. John doesn't need to hear him to know that he’s whispering dirty sweet nothings to him. Their bodies move together, so perfectly in synch with one another. Nick arches his back and Simon presses his chest into him while their moans and grunts fill the room.

Simon’s thrusts start to grow erratic; Nick’s body sending him reeling towards his impending orgasm. He’s not far behind. He grips onto Simon, dragging his nails across his damp skin as they get closer with each movement.

“Come for me,” Simon tells Nick, loud enough for John to hear this time. “Show me you love me.”

Nick falls apart completely at that, coming untouched to the sweet sound of his voice, loud and hard until both of their stomachs are a sticky mess. Simon follows, spilling into the condom with a cry as Nick clenches around him.

John doesn’t come. He waits, still, though now his skin is on fire from all the stimulation. He watches as Simon pulls Nick in for another lipstick flavored kiss, his cock still inside him. He licks his lip before he breaks away, needing that one last taste.

The entire room reeks of sex. John groans, causing them both to look over at him. Simon pulls out of Nick and removes the condom, discarding it in the wastebasket by the bed. He works on Nick next, grabbing a towel he set aside for them earlier and wiping him down with a gentle hand.

Nick’s eye makeup is starting to run, eyeliner smeared underneath his eyes. They have a special kind of sparkle to them now. John supposes it’s the afterglow.

When Simon is finished cleaning him off, Nick makes his way over to John. He’s the poster child of desperation at this point.

“Enjoy the show?” Nick asks, voice still sounding wrecked.

 _All that moaning will do that,_ John thinks as he looks him over. He smiles through the pain, knowing it’s coming to an end soon. “Yes...”

“I think he’s been a good boy, don’t you, Charlie?” Nick asks Simon this time. He reaches forward and lifts John’s chin with an elegant hand, their eyes meeting.

“He has,” Simon grins. “Give him what he wants.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nick doesn’t hesitate. He starts to strip John of his dress shirt, a leftover from his photoshoot with the Power Station earlier in the day. Quick fingers unbuttoning it to reveal his chest, he pulls the smooth white linen off his body. He’s practically glistening, his skin sheen with a layer of sweat. He tosses the shirt to the floor, careless, caught in the moment.

Simon sidles up behind John, catching him off guard when he leans down and presses his lips to his neck. The lipstick left on his lips from Nick smears onto John’s skin as he leaves a trail of wet kisses, tinting him pink. He doesn’t need help there, he’s already flushed enough from the blood flowing throughout his body so rapidly. His skin is _blazing_.

John lets Nick remove his trousers and his boxers underneath. His fingers brush his hips and thighs; he’s forever grateful for those fingers, how they touch him in all the most perfect ways. Nick immediately takes him into his mouth, pre-come leaking from the tip. John stares at his lips in the low light, watches them wrap around his cock. He moans at the sudden hot wetness around him. Nick’s always been so good at this, always knowing what makes him feel good.

He feels two hands in his hair. Simon runs his fingers through his long locks, tugging gently every so often. He knows about his slight obsession with hair pulling and he’s using it to his advantage. Why wouldn’t he?

John reaches back to touch Simon, running his fingertips over his muscular arms. He bucks into Nick’s mouth, completely losing control. He’s waited so long to come that he can’t hang on anymore. One more look at Nick, with his hair wild and his makeup a smeared disaster, and he’s releasing into his mouth.

Nick swallows, his bangs falling in his eyes. He pulls off John with an obscene pop, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiles at him, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Their skin sticks together where it meets; messy and hot.

He goes in for a kiss. John captures his lips as he’s leaning in, tasting himself and the distant ghost of his lipstick. It’s filthy but oh so _right_. Simon keeps his hands in John’s hair, pulling harder than he did before.

When Nick pulls away from the kiss, John’s giggling softly. “What’s so funny?” he asks, eyes gleaming.

“Simon,” he replies, looking up at the singer. “That’s what. Jealous bastard.”

“Who said I was jealous?” Simon leans down, arms on the back of John’s chair. “If anything, you were the jealous one tonight, Johnny.”

“Nonsense.” He looks at Nick, still perched in his lap. Though he’s spent, the sight of him is exciting enough for another round. Another more intense round, maybe.

Nick smiles, his face pretty even though he’s looking like a hot mess. He pulls John in for a hug. “Oh, Nigel,” he sighs, pressing his face into his neck. “I love you.”

John’s heart flips in the weird way it does when he hears those words. He knows Nick does, but hearing him say it is reassuring. It always puts him at ease. “Love you too.”

Simon envelopes them both in his arms, the three of them a bundle of pure love, together and happy to be. “As I’ve said before, you can be apart of this whenever you’d like. We don’t mind at all.”

“Aw, look who finally learned to share.” Nick looks at him when he pulls away from their naked group hug. He climbs off John to let Simon have a moment with him. It’s only fair.

“Asshole,” Simon says, the word having no bite to it. “I know how to share.” He grabs John’s hands and pulls him up for a kiss, their lips meeting for the first time tonight.

Nick starts to pick all their clothes up off the floor. He too thinks about another round, with John getting fucked by Simon this time. He looks to the two of them, making out lazily, and it starts to look promising. _Maybe,_ he thinks and smiles to himself.

“Another round?” Simon asks, their chests rising and falling rapidly together. He has a hand resting on the small of his back, bringing his body closer to his.

“A _shower_ , then yes,” John replies, anticipating more.

“Together?” Simon proposes, looking back at Nick. “All of us?”

Nick laughs softly. “If we fit, sure.”


End file.
